In an existing communication process, radio access network controllers need to exchange radio access network information thereof frequently with each other for better communication. Radio access network controllers of different radio access network standards need to exchange radio access network information thereof with each other by using a core network entity. Specifically, a source radio access network controller sends radio access network information request information to a target core network entity by using a source core network entity; the target core network entity sends the radio access network information request information to a target radio access network controller; and the target radio access network controller sends target radio access network information to the source radio access network controller by using the target core network entity and the source core network entity.
One core network entity normally is connected to multiple radio access network controllers. If multiple source radio access network controllers request the same radio access network information of the same target radio access network controller, the source core network entity and the target core network entity need to repeatedly transmit the radio access network information multiple times. This definitely causes resource waste and increases a signaling processing burden on the source core network entity and the target core network entity.